The present invention relates to a pet bowl with insect repellant and more particularly pertains to preventing ants and insects from getting into a pet's food.
When pet owners feed their pets, they normally place the food in a bowl and then place the bowl on the floor to allow the pet access to the food. Most times, pets, such as dogs, devour their food at one time. Some pets, however, do not eat all their food in one sitting. Thus, the pet will leave the bowl to become involved in some other matter only to return to the bowl at a later time to eat more of their food. A problem exists, especially when the bowl is placed outdoors, with ants and other crawling insects gaining access to the pet's bowl when the pet is not present. Thus a need exists for a bowl that will prevent ants and other crawling insects from getting into the pet's food.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a bowl that will hold pet food and have a barrier extending around the perimeter which will prevent ants and insects from crawling into the bowl. Additionally, an outer cover will prevent the pet from accidentally licking the poison strip.
The use of pet feeding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, pet feeding devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing a pet's food from being violated are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the designs encompassed by the prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,302 to Alnafissa discloses a pet food dish with insect trapping means comprised of a replaceable adhesive strip attached around the walls of the base of an annular flange overlying the strip to prevent accidental contact. U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,952 to Walker discloses a pet feeder with a pest barrier comprised of a pad with insect repellant and a moat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,749 to Byer discloses an ant proof pet dish supported by pillars.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a pet bowl with insect repellant for preventing ants and insects from getting into a pet's food.
In this respect, the pet bowl with insect barrier according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing ants and insects from getting into a pet's food.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved pet bowl with insect repellant which can be used for preventing ants and insects from getting into a pet's food. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.